Curtis Oxford
Curtis Oxford was the suicidal criminal son of Jane Oxford. Curtis Oxford was born in 1990, in Los Angeles, California, to Jane Oxford and a criminal father. He was emotionally unstable, and was prone to large, and often violent, emotional outbursts. His mother became concerned and sent him to a pyschiatrist in Philadelphia who, as we find out later in the book, turns out to be a fraud. He was said later on in the epilogue of the book to have been on the board of directors at the military school he reccomended Curtis be sent to. At boarding school Curtis got into emotional distress and ended up stealing one of the teachers' cars and going on a rampage. He went to a supermarket and shot the man behind the counter and then proceeded to steal a bottle of vodka and coke. He mixed the two together and left the shop. On the way out he shot a man and his girlfriend as they emerged from a car. He was then caught after unsuccesfully trying to kill himself, as the gun he was using jammed. He was incarcerated in a maximum security juvenile detention center in the Arizona Desert for life. In Arizona Maxiumum Security (Arizona Max) he is protected by two 17 year old skin heads. After a DNA test it was believed that Curtis Oxford was related to General, the father of one of Americas most wanted criminals Jane Oxford. MI5 and the FBI believed that Curtis was the key to finding Jane Oxford but they had no luck. Then Cherub sent in three agents: James Adams, Dave Moss and James' newly basic trained sister Lauren Adams. The mission they were given was dangerous. Dave and James had to be sent into Arizona Max, serving a fake sentence of Murder to a bystander. Once in Arizona Max they had to befriend Curtis Oxford and gain his trust and then bust out of Arizona Max and survive many police pursuits and get Curtis to take them to Jane Oxford to ask for fake passports in returing for getting her son out of prison. During this they had to lead the FBI directly to Jane Oxford. The plan went well until Dave Moss had to leave Arizona Max due to rib injury from a plastic round fired by a hack. James and Curtis managed to escape according to plan. They found lauren and managed to escape to Los Angeles. Curtis knew people there who would help him find his mother and after meeting up with a woman who worked with Curtis' dad, they got transported to an airport where they met up with a ex-biker called Vaughn. Vaughn knew Jane and took Curtis, James and Lauren in for two weeks until they were moved to a motel and met up with two other men who were familar with Jane Oxford. Curtis eventully made it to his mum and was followed the entire time by undercover James and Lauren and the FBI. They eventually capture Jane and Curtis Oxford. Curtis is sent back to Arizona Max. There he is taken under trial as evidence is found that Curtis is not guilty in a way. The Public found out that the Phychiatrist was actually a fraud who always told his clients' parents to send them to this boarding school. The Phychiatrist was partially blamed for the shooting rampage that Curtis went out on, and Curtis' sentence was reduced to only seven years. Jane Oxford also had stashed $30 million dollars in bank accounts for him, meaning that when he leaves prison when he's 21, he will be very wealthy. Sources Cherub Campus Maximum Security Appearances Maximum Security Category:Characters